


Nightmare

by Marmeladeskies



Series: All For The Game Prompt Fills From My Tumblr [27]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Spooning, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmeladeskies/pseuds/Marmeladeskies
Summary: Andrew has a nightmare. Neil is helpful.





	Nightmare

Andrew startles awake so hard that he forgets how to breathe for a moment. Neil is up the second after him, because Andrew’s whole body has spasmed so hard that the bed has leaped forward a little.

“Drew?” Neil blearily turns around to Andrew, who is sitting up and breathing hard, eyes wide, fingers curled into the covers.

“Nightmare?”, Neil asks. He doesn’t touch Andrew. Andrew doesn’t like to be touched after a bad dream.

Andrew just grunts in response, and slowly steadies his breath, unclenches his fingers and unlocks his shoulders.

“Yes or no?” Neil is surprised to hear the question, but quickly answers “Yes.”, and then, Andrew’s hand is in his hair and on his face, touching him, making sure he’s real and here. Neil lets him, closing his eyes, holding still as Andrew’s thumb presses into the scar on his cheekbone.

“…you wanna get up?”, he asks after a while. His voice is sleepy and rough around the edges.

“No.”, Andrew replies. “…turn back around.”

Neil does.

“Yes or no?”, Andrew asks again, and Neil nods. “Yes, Andrew.”

Whatever Andrew needed, he’d give it to him.

A moment later, he feels Andrew aligning himself with his body, chest to Neil’s back, front of his legs against the back of Neil’s, right arm draped over Neil gently.

It makes Neil’s stomach become all warm. Andrew buries his nose in the back of Neil’s neck and in his hair, and Neil swears he can hear him inhale deeply.

They fall asleep like this.

-

When Neil wakes up, Andrew still hasn’t let go off him. His right arm is curled around Neil possessively, hand against his breastbone, one leg thrown over Neil’s in his sleep. Neil can feel Andrew’s breath against his shoulder, even and warm.

He looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand. 5:56. Normally, time for his morning run.

Today, Neil decides, he’s just going to stay in bed a little longer.


End file.
